Little Moments
by Smile-bestthingintheworld
Summary: SONGFIC-ONESHOT. Little Moments by Brad Paisley. Kenshin thinks Kaoru is just too cute. this is my first fic so don't be too rude.. RE-EDITED ON 2-19-2013.


I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Little Moments by Brad Paisley.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard._

_That pretty mouth say that dirty word._

_And I can't even remember now, what she backed my truck into._

_But she covered her mouth and her face got red and she just looked so darn cute._

_That I couldn't even act like I was mad._

_Yeah I live for, Little Moments, like that._

It was the one day this week that I was off from work that Kaoru decided she wanted to go shopping..

"Kaoru...Why do you want to go shopping today? Can't it wait?" I asked her a little disappointed.

"No way! Today they have this HUGE sale that I just can't miss! Besides, it's not like there's anything to do around here…" Kaoru said a too little sarcastically.

'_Why does she say that? I'm here for once and she just wants to go out?' _Kenshin thought and was getting angry. Kaoru knew this because of the color change in his eyes; going from his calm violet to the dangerous amber she's only seen when his father sets him off. Or when guys hit on her.

"Look Kenshin we'll do something when I get home." She stormed out of the house after that.

Kenshin stormed into the kitchen to find something to make him calm down, that's when he heard a loud crash.

"**SHIT!**"

He ran to the front door to see that his wife has run into the garage door with his truck.

He went over to the side she was in and saw she covered her face that looked like a tomato.

He had to stop himself from laughing. She just looked adorable.

_That's just like last year on my Birthday._

_She lost all track of time and burnt the cake._

_And every smoke detector, in the house was going off._

_She was just about to cry 'till I took her in my arms._

_And I tried not, to let her see, me laugh._

_Yeah I live for, Little Moments, like that. _

Last year was my 24th birthday and Kaoru wanted it to be special. She threw a big party with all our friends and decided to make the cake herself. My little Kaoru was never good in the kitchen…

I came home that day to the house beeping and the living room and kitchen covered in smoke. I found Kaoru fanning out the oven.

"KAORU!" I made my way to her and we finally were able to make the smoke stop.

I looked at what was on top of the oven and saw what was supposed to be a cake…

'sniff..' was the only sound I heard. I looked at Kaoru and saw her eyes glistening.

"I wanted to..." sniff "…make the cake…" sniff "…all by myself..." sniff "…for you."

The only thing I could do was hug her.

"Shhh…its ok love." Trying to hold in my chuckles at the same time. She was just too cute.

_I know she's not perfect, but she tries so hard for me._

_And I thank God that she isn't. 'Cause how boring would that be?_

_It's the little imperfections, it's the sudden change in plans._

_When she miss-reads the directions and were lost but holding hands._

_Yeah I live for, Little Moments, like that._

Almost every day is an adventure with Kaoru. I thank God every night for her to stay that way. My life would be really boring if she was just an average girl.

We go on a vacation every summer. Every-once-in-a-while I'll let her read the map. Every time we get lost. But as long as it's just me and her, we'll find our way. She's too cute to leave behind.

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark._

_And about time she falls asleep, so does my right arm._

_And I want so bad to move it, 'cause it's tingling and it's numb._

_But she looks so much like an angel, that I don't wanna wake her up._

_Yeah I live for, Little Moments, when she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it._

_Yeah I live for, Little Moments, like that. _

Spending quality time with Kaoru is one reason I married her. It's always fun and I never felt pressured to do anything while we were dating. Then there are the times when she does something so unexpected that I fall for all over again.

I just live for the moments that she's too cute.

* * *

Edited on 2-19-2013.


End file.
